Sibling Rivalry
by SteveChavezLove
Summary: Jasper Fant & Lorena Wood, the children of Jasper Whitlock & Alice Cullen fight over their mutual love for a human man whom they both want for their life mate. Jasper's love is pure while Lorie's is for selfish reasons. Which will prevail and win the heart of the dashing human? Read to find out :) Feedback please?


Jasper made his way out to Lorena's tent under the cover of darkness. It was nearly midnight, and the only people awake were himself and Needle, who was watching the other end of the herd. There was no way he'd see Jasper. Good. Jasper had no intention of being seen. He'd been waiting for a chance like this for a long time, and now that it had finally presented itself to him he decided it was time to pay a visit to the little tramp that he despised. Lorie heard him coming from where she was sitting inside her tent, combing through her ruby blonde hair. She sighed in frustration, assuming it was Dish coming to pay a little night time visit, but when she opened up the tent flaps and stepped out she was surprised to come face to face bearing the same ruby blonde hair and shiny blue eyes as her own. She gasped and backed up, then scowled at him. "What do you want?" She asked. "Come to apologize for runnin' yer loose mouth about me I hope." Jasper glared daggers into the woman standing before him. "Anything my loose mouth says about your loose pussy is every bit of the truth." He replied. Lorie gnawed her lip in anger. "You won't ever change will you?" She asked. "You'll always be a bitter, hateful, little boy!" There was a loud cracking sound, like that of a bull whip as Jasper's hand connected violently with Lorena's cheek. She let out a squeal of pain as she fell backwards. "Better than bein' a good for nothin' whore!" Jasper snapped at her. Lorie rubbed her cheek and stood back up slowly. "What the hell do you want, Jasper!?" She demanded. "Money!? Sympathy!? Apologies!? Whatever it is just take it and leave!" She yelled.

Jasper just stared at her. "Actually..." He started to say. "I was on my way out here to either beat you senseless or turn you into a pure blood immortal. I hadn't decided which yet." As he spoke his eyes turned a brighter, unnatural blue and he revealed his normally hidden fangs. He got close enough to Lorie to where he could easily sink those razor sharp fangs into the soft flesh of her neck but before he could Lorie surprised him by flashing her own set of fangs at him with a loud, sharp hiss. Jasper took a step back but held his ground. "Good to see ya still know how to work those things, sis." He said. Lorie lunged at him with full intention of inflicting a fatal injury but sudden she was stopped in her tracks when she was overcome with a strange but overwhelming strong feeling of calmness.

Dammit. He'd manipulated her emotions. Lorie stood in silence and Jasper chuckled in amusement. "Not bad for the younger brother huh?" He asked, laughing. "Stop it!" Lorie demanded. "Why? So you can turn right around and keep on using it on Dish like you've been doin' for so long?" Jasper asked, anger retaking his voice once more and killing the laughter. Lorie's eyes widened. He'd figured out her trick. "I don't know what you're talking about." She insisted, trying to fight free from his emotional control. "Bullshit!" He snapped, snapping his fangs at her and clipping her earlobe with one of them, slitting the earring hole open. She hissed in pain but still continued her struggle to break free from this emotional tyrant that was her younger but surprisingly stronger brother. "You've been manipulating him into loving you!" Jasper snapped, clamping onto her throat with one hand. Lorie choked and gasped. "I..I don't..know..Wha.." She tried again. "SHUTUP!" Jasper demanded. "I know you've been doin' it! Dish wouldn't love you any other way! You know he likes men!"

Lorie trembled with fear. She knew her brother had been chomping at the bit to kill her. Ever since she started seeing Dish Boggett, Jasper had wanted nothing more than to see her dead. She knew this because she could sense the heavy feelings of hatred and savagery and just pure and brutal violence from him every time their eyes met. Jasper wanted Dish. He'd wanted Dish since the first moment he'd seen him that first day of school. Jasper had been five years old then. Yes, he had aged since. The difference between a half mortal vampire and an immortal vampire was that half mortal vampires started off as babies and aged until they reached twenty or so years then they became immortals, or more specifically once they'd found and claimed their life mate. Jasper had one year to go until he reached the age of twenty, and he'd been chasing his chosen mate ever since the age of five. There was no getting past that fact. Jasper loved Dish. But Lorie needed him. She needed him to get to San Francisco. After that she'd turn Dish loose and Jasper could do whatever he wanted with him. Jasper didn't seem to want to be cooperative though. He wanted nothing to do with Lorie's little scheme to get across the country.

"You're not taking him, Lorie." Jasper said, firmly. "Everything I've ever wanted always gets dropped right at your feet! But not this! Not Dish! You can't take my happiness!" He grabbed her by the neck and started dragging her, at vampire speed, across the dusty Texas horizon. "Stop it! Stop it!" Lorena screamed, the sound being so sharp and loud it had the power to bust ear drums, trying to break free from Jasper's death grip. The younger vampire seemed to be immune to her shrieks though as he continued rushing across the plains, dragging his older sister behind him. For five minutes he kept running until finally he stopped at a little creek bank that reflected the light from the moon, giving off at least a little light for them both to see. Lorie was still struggling against her brother, doing everything in her power she knew of to break free. Jasper it seemed though, was unbreakable. No matter what Lorie did he continued to keep a tight hold on her. He wasn't going to let her go this time, and she knew this now. "Oh please, Jasper!" Lorena began to beg, "Please! Please! Don't kill me!" She started to weep. Jasper growled at her and drug her over to the middle of the clearing above the creek bank. Lorie kept crying. She was going to die and there was no way to stop it.

"Here's your whore!" Jasper suddenly called out. "Just like I promised ya!" Lorie quieted herself just long enough to look around. For a long while, nothing happened, but then suddenly she heard the sound of horse hooves coming over the ridge, and in mere seconds the rider was right in front of them. He was an Indian halfbreed from what Lorie could see, but the most frightening thing about the man was that Lorie could smell from his blood that he was without a hint of doubt, a vampire. She struggled harder and kicked and screamed but dispute her best efforts, Jasper was able to bound her up and gag her, muting her screams and sobs before throwing her to the mysterious man. The man took Lorie with a satisfied chuckle and with a tip of his hat to Jasper, Blue Duck rode off with his prize. Jasper let out a bitter sweet sigh and rushed back to his post with the herd. He'd gotten rid of the threat to his eternal happiness that was his older sister, but deep down he felt a horrible heart crunching guilt.

...

The boys all sat around the wagon, talking some and resting after a long morning. Most of them were pretty quiet though. Given the current situation though, that was to be expected. Lorena Wood had been abducted by a Crazy halfbreed killer and Gus had gone after her. "It's all Jake's fault." Dish Boggett suddenly piped up. "He's a bastard for leavin' her in the first place. That's what started all this." Jasper just laid back and rested in the sun. Dish and the others were blaming Jake for Lorie's disappearance, and if he was lucky enough, nobody would ever know any different.


End file.
